The Big Mistake
by draco-hermione-shipper
Summary: Ginny thinks it's Harry/Hermione, so she plots to make it Draco/Hermione because she wants Harry for herself! Cho gives Ginny competition as Cho wants it to be Cho/Harry
1. Chapter 1: Actions Unjustified

The Big Mistake  
  
Summary: Ginny thinks it's Harry/Hermione, so she plots to make it Draco/Hermione because she wants Harry for herself! Cho gives Ginny competition as Cho wants it to be Cho/Harry so Ginny decides to resolve it into trying to setting the thing up to Fred/Cho but then Ginny wishes it were Ginny/Draco after all. Ron gets angry at his sister since he wants it to be a Ron/Hermione but Maline (Ginny's best friend) wants it to be Maline/Ron. Ginny is caught in the middle of everything, how will she solve it and make it all end?  
  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic, Warner Brothers and the rest of the Harry Potter publishers own everything you recognize except Maline Gobsen.  
  
Chapter 1: Actions Unjustified  
  
"Hey Ginny, wait up, not so fast." huffed Maline Gobsen. Her best friend was gliding down the hallways in such a speed you'd think she saw Harry Potter or something.  
  
"Oh well hurry up," Ginny moaned loud enough across the corridor for her to hear, pausing to wait for Maline to catch up "Do you want us to get detention from Snape? You heard what he said, if we're even just two minutes late we'd 'wish we've never been born.'"  
  
Instead of trying to be a little more quicker, Maline stalled them even more by tripping on Peeve's invisible rock and dropping all her textbooks on to the floor.  
  
"Oh no!" Ginny angrily went down and helped her friend pick them up and put them back into her book-pack. And to think SHE (Ginny) was clumsy around Harry in her first year.  
  
Just then, Hermione Granger came striding down the hallway to her left, obviously late for her own class too. Ginny smiled at her while packing the last of Maline's books and Hermione gave her a quick smile back, therefore didn't notice Draco Malfoy, he too in a hurry, come crashing into her and knocking her over accidentally.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going Granger?" He yelled, looking at Wizard Watch and picking up a few quills he dropped. "You've made me more late than I already am!!"  
  
Hermione was about to angrily reply as she stood up, but Ginny cut her off, "It's not like it wasn't your fault as well! Didn't you see her walking your way?"  
  
"Shut up, Weasley!" Draco called back to her, rushing off to his next class.  
  
"Thanks Gin, see you at launch, if we both don't have detention that is." Hermione shot to her as she scuttled off to her own class.  
  
"How late are we?" Maline asked Ginny as they made their way to the Potions Dungeon.  
  
"Half an hour." Ginny replied, feeling her lip quiver.  
  
Professor Snape was as unmerciful as ever.  
  
"We'll make that 30 points from Gryffindor!" He angrily spat as they ran in and took their seats. "See me after class about a detention! And 20% of your exam marks will be marked off for this."  
  
Ginny felt a ripple of hatred shoot through her heart causing a tear to run down the corners of her eyes, she quickly wiped it off her robe sleeve and tried to catch on to what the rest of the class was doing, leaving Maline and her far behind therefore meaning an extra load of homework.  
  
When the bell rang declaring the end of class, Ginny motioned for Maline to follow her over to Snape's desk, where their fates awaited them. "You, Ms Gobsen, at 12 o'clock noon prompt, will." he paused thinking, then his eyes glinted and he said evilly, "Will wash the girls' bathroom on the right of the fourth floor corridor, including the toilet seats until they shine like Lockhearts' teeth. I will have Mr. Filch report to me the result of your job, beware if he gives me even a speck of disapproval."  
  
Ginny, nose wrinkled of the thought, heard a stifled sob come from her friend.  
  
"As for you, Ms. Weasley, will join your brother into hunting for Maslee Slugs with Hagrid in the Dark Forrest. You had better been doing well in your Defense Against the Dark Arts Class for you will need to defend yourself against the horrible obstacles that await you. I doubt Hagrid will be taking the same path as you. You are now dismissed."  
  
Ginny resisted the tension of asking when her detention is suppose to take place, and just shot out of the class along with Maline beside her. "Seriously," she told her friend as they made their way into the Great Hall for tea, "Being half an hour late does not give him the right to murder us with detention, the appropriate punishment shouldn't have been that harsh! Our actions are unjustified."  
  
  
  
Like it? There is an interesting plot coming soon in the next chapter if I get atleast 3 reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2: Parvati's Plan

Chapter 2: Parvati's Plan  
  
"So," began Ginny as she took her seat at the Gryffindor table, "how come YOU of all people were late for class today, Hermione?"  
  
"Need you even ask?" asked Hermione with a sigh as she spread butter on her jam toast, "Your twin brothers - the famous Prankster Twins..."  
  
"What have they been up to now?" asked Harry curiously; Ginny thought her heart gave a leap of joy at the sound of his voice.  
  
"They made my watch point at 'Charms' instead of Potions. I went all the way up to the South East Wing of the castle, I got such a shock to see Professor Flitwick teaching the 3rd year Slytherins."  
  
Ron gave a snort of laughter, which bought Ginny's attention to him.  
  
"Ron, Professor Snape declared I'm to serve detention with you in the Dark Forrest. When is it we're suppose to go?"  
  
"In five hours exactly." Ron frowned. "The git! All I did was, ahem, accidentally drop a bit of my Punk-Hair-Potion on Malfoy's hair as I passed by his desk."  
  
Ginny grinned and turned her head towards the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Draco was sitting with a large hat covering his hair. He was being teased by his fellow Slytherins and wore a deep scowl.  
  
Maline laughed, "His hair is Pink. Look, a bit of his fringes are starting to stick out."  
  
"No wonder. His hat is getting much too small for his huge head." Ron implied.  
  
Hermione tutted. Ginny saw that Harry had leaned over and began whispering in her ear. She felt so jelouse she wanted to through her apple onto them.  
  
Not standing the sight of Hermione beginning to giggle at Harry's comment, Ginny nudged Maline and said, "Come on, we've got to start on our extra Potions homework. See you guys."  
  
"What's up?" Maline asked as soon as they reached their fourth year Gryffindor girls dorms, sensing Ginny was troubled.  
  
"It's Harry. I think he and Hermione are going out. I want him for me! It's time to make some dramatic action. I can't stand this any longer!"  
  
"What?! Ginny, it's really obvious he's got eyes for this Cho Chang Ravenclaw sixth year. And isn't Hermione supposed to be going out with your brother? I mean, with Victor Krum now out of the picture."  
  
Victor Krum, Hermione's boyfriend, had died over the summer at a Quidditch match, Hermione was devastated at first but then with the help of her friends and family she got over the grief.  
  
"That's what I thought at first too." Ginny sighed, "But Ron now seems to like 'Lavy' and Harry and Hermione keep acting chummy around each other! Isn't it obvious? Plus Cho is so popular that I'm sure there are loads of other guys out there that are after her."  
  
Maline looked confused, "Who's Lavy?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's the nickname he gave Lavender Brown! I heard him use it when he was talking to Harry about her. So you see, you have to help me plot break up Harry and Hermione so that I'd have him for myself!"  
  
"What? And how exactly are we suppose to do that?" Maline demanded. Every time they followed Ginny's 'plots' or 'plans' something always went wrong.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Parvati Patil." She dashed down to the common room.  
  
Maline followed her and looked at Ginny as though she was demented, "Are you crazy? Dragging HER into the problem? She's Misses Gossip 2003 of Hogwarts! It'll be all over the school about your scheme to get Harry if you."  
  
"Parvati! Hey Parvati!" Ginny called-Maline's eyes grew wide with fear- Parvati, at the other end of the common room, acted as though she didn't hear Ginny and remained applying lip-liner in front of a mirror.  
  
Ginny put on her cooey voice, "We have a match-making problem we want to ask your advice on."  
  
Parvati turned her head towards them, eyes wide with interest, "What? Who? When?"  
  
"First, promise you won't breathe a word about it to anyone." Ginny demanded.  
  
"And what will you do for me in return?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Umm, I'll give you that sexy jumper of mine." Ginny suggested.  
  
Ginny had sewed, worked, and cast spells on Mrs. Weasley's annual Christmas jumper to make it revealing and really sexy. The boys-unfortunately not Harry who was endlessly practicing for his upcoming Quidditch match- couldn't keep their eyes off her.  
  
Parvati shrieked with excitement, "Deal!"  
  
"OK, so Harry and Hermione are-seeing each other-and" Ginny began.  
  
"You want them to break up, so you could have Harry to yourself, right?"  
  
"Too correct." Maline muttered, "So what else is new?"  
  
Everyone ignored her.  
  
"What you need to do," Parvati began thinking, as she rolled her perfect curls with her fingers, " Is to set Hermione up with someone else, so that Harry could become so upset. leaving you to comfort him with open arms."  
  
"That's great! Just one problem, who am I to set Hermione up with? With the exception of Crabbe and Goyle, everyone one of the boys from fifth and sixth year are taken!" Ginny moaned.  
  
"My dear haven't you heard?" Parvati was shocked that Ginny hadn't a clue about this popular peace of gossip, "Draco Malfoy ditched Pansy, he was starting to get sick of her! She then got over him and went for this guy, what was his name? Oh yeah, Mark Denly-a seventh year."  
  
Maline snorted into laughter.  
  
"Uh, Parvati, don't you know that Hermione and Draco are like Tom and Jerry!" Ginny began, "I mean, just this morning they ran into an encounter together! It's so clear that they totally despise each other!"  
  
"Ginny-haven't you heard that seine. 'Animosity is a cover-up for infatuation?'"  
  
"No way! You are so wrong!" Maline protested, "Malfoy's always calling her 'mudblood' and he's Slytherin and she's Gryffindor! There are so many complications! It can't happen for them! "  
  
"Oh yes it can! First, Draco's like, the hottest guy in fifth year with the second toppest marks in school, while Hermione is valedictorian! And if you sort out that hair of hers- Hermione is the most gorgeous girl in fifth year too! I really am jelouse of her, you saw how she looked like at the Yule Ball last year!"  
  
"They won't go for looks, Parvati, I assure you!" Ginny said, "And the fact that they're both highest in class only makes things worse you know!"  
  
"I think." Parvati said with a mischievous grin that gave Ginny interest and Maline creeps, "that we should use the Body-Linking charm!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
Weeeeeeeelllllllll, I know I said 3 reviews but I can't help it! Thank-you so much to Emmieee who was my first (and only, so far) reviewer and encourager! Sorry for the lack of action, it will start soon though, promise! 


	3. Chapter 3: Shocking News

The sentences in between ^those^ are Ginny's thoughts.  
  
Chapter 3: Shocking News  
  
A month has passed; it took them a whole month just to get to the point in which they are in now. Ginny smiled proudly at her accomplishment. It wasn't easy. And her grades were a big price to pay, but it was worth it! Harry is now vulnerable and available, and Ginny would be waiting to comfort him with open arms.  
  
Ginny, Maline and with simple, but strong help from Parvati, had used absolutely every trick in the book they could come up with to pair-up Draco and Hermione together. It had all started with the body-linking charm, that didn't allow the confused couple to be more than 2 feet apart for two months so that they had to co-operate and associate with each other. Ginny had sent secret notes from one to another, ditto gifts, aroused the infatuation between them; the list was endless. (A/N: There will be a whole story dedicated to this from Hermione and Drano's point of view once I've finished with this one).  
  
And with the rivalry that stood between the odd couple; it took them 24/7 of non-stop plotting, causing Ginny's attention and focus to aim away from everything, especially her grades and attention at classes. Since she had spent all her time thinking of her next moves then taking action, with the help of Maline of course. The best part was: no one suspected them.  
  
Today, at the Great Hall on breakfast, Ginny made her final move when she was confident that their relationship was solid: Exposing them. Without anyone noticing her, she had cleverly slipped Truth Potion and performed a Volume-Increase Charm on Hermione's voice so that she confessed to the entire school what was happening between Draco and her. Ditto Draco, Maline *ahem* borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and did the same thing to him.  
  
Everyone was shocked; they hadn't expected this couple to end up together. They were now gossiping about it. Ginny sat at the Gryffindor Common Room satisfied, while Maline sat finishing her Potions essay.  
  
She caught tads of what people around her were saying, "How long do you think this has been going on?" "They do make a cute love/hate relationship, don't they?" "I'm going to kill Hermione if she doesn't tell me all the detailes!"  
  
She sat and waited for Harry to arrive, but neither he nor Ron showed up. Hermione, with no surprise, had been made prefect this year so she slept at the Prefect Dormitories.  
  
"Ginny," Maline said with a yawn when she finished her homework, "Are you going to stay up all night waiting for him?"  
  
"Yes, that was part of the plan, remember?" Ginny smiled, "I'll give you the details tomorrow, promise. Good night."  
  
"Good luck then!" And Maline went up to sleep.  
  
Before going off to sleep, Parvati had encouraged Ginny to be herself around Harry and bid her a goodnight as well.  
  
It was now getting late and the Common Room became empty, everyone but Ginny had gone off to bed. She was starting to get worried.  
  
^Why isn't he here yet?^  
  
The Portrait all of a sudden swung open, and in came a distraught looking Harry. He had a weird expression Ginny couldn't quite make out.  
  
"Harry, come sit down!"  
  
Harry sat at the couch next to her.  
  
"Shocking, isn't it?" Ginny put on her best sympathy act, but failed to suppress a smile.  
  
^Thank God Harry didn't notice it.^  
  
"Of all the people. " Harry began but was cut off by Ginny's sloppy speech.  
  
"Harry, listen, I saw it coming from the start. Opposites attract, and it wasn't likely for someone like Hermione to fall in love with her best- friend anyway ."  
  
"But Ginny, she knows Draco hates us and that we despise him back, he hated her since the first year too. Eventually, I think he'll hurt her. So what's she doing now with the enemy?"  
  
Ginny was staring at his eyes the whole time he talked; they were so brown they made her melt.  
  
"Harry," Ginny began, "You know you're really talented, smart and popular. There are other girls out there for you, you know. And-"  
  
"What?" Harry was taken aback, "Ginny, do you know why Ron isn't here yet?"  
  
Ginny, surprised at this strange comeback, shook her head.  
  
"He's at the hospital wing!" Harry watched Ginny's jaw drop, and quickly said. "Don't worry, he'll be fine, physically. It's just that he got into a fight with Draco; right after Hermione confessed to the whole school that she and Draco have something going. He was jealous! He was going to ask her out on a date on our next Hogsmeade trip."  
  
^Wait a minute! Wait a minute! What's he on about?! Wasn't HARRY the one who was suppose to be jealous?!^  
  
Ginny's face twisted in confusion, "Weren't YOU and HERMIONE an item? And Ron wasn't dating Lavender after all?"  
  
Harry gave a laugh of indication, "Of course not! Ron and Lavender were just partnered up for a Herbology course work this term, so they became exceptionally close friends while working together. Hermione and I are, as we always were, just best friends. Everyone knows that Cho-"  
  
He never even had he chance to complete his sentence. Ginny didn't want him to see how shocked and upset she was, so she gave him a quick muffled "Goodnight" and ran up to her dorm before she burst into sobs.  
  
After all she worked on this month just to get Harry to like her, in the end it wasn't her! It wasn't Hermione in the beginning, it was Cho! The God Damn Ravenclaw seeker everyone worshipped!  
  
^Why can't you see all I've been through just for you, Harry? Don't you think you owe me a bit of credit? God, just this once atleast!^  
  
Ginny, tossing angrily in her bed, wiped her tears away, and said aloud "If you think for one moment that I'm going to give up on you, Harry, then you get another think coming!"  
  
^Cho, this means war!^ Was Ginny's last thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Hope you liked it. I didn't though. The upcoming chapter will definitely be more interesting. 


	4. Chapter 4: Dancin’ in the Rain

Chapter 4: Dancin' in the Rain  
  
At Hogsmeade, bits of raindrops began falling. It was quite a surprise; no one was expecting it to rain on a bright sunny day like this one.  
  
Everyone began heading back to the castle earlier than they normally would have done, after-all they didn't bring any raincoats or umbrellas with them.  
  
Ginny was looking around for Harry, she dreamily watched him as he talked animatedly to Ron (he came out of the hospital-wing with 2 days after the fight with Draco which was 8 days ago).  
  
But then when Ron stopped paying attention to Harry as he watched Hermione stride over to Draco and head back to school with him, Ginny saw Harry gazing at Cho (whom was hanging out with 7 of her friends).  
  
Ginny was already planning her next move to get Harry, she was going to show him how fun, exciting and carefree she could be! That way he would be sure to notice her, plus, when she went with Maline to say "Hi" to him (and Hermione and RON) at Breakfast this morning she caught him eyeing her down to up, she blushed. (She really was starting to work on her looks, but her schoolwork was suffering!)  
  
Ginny made sure that she (along with Maline) were walking in front of Harry and the group, so when they reached the school grounds (the rain drops were slightly increasing) Ginny stopped.  
  
"Erm-Ginny? Aren't you gonna come in?" Ron asked, motioning at the Castle Entrance.  
  
"What?" Ginny heartedly laughed, "How many times a year does it rain, Ron? Once! I wouldn't miss it for anything!"  
  
She threw up her hands and touched rain, laughed, then pocked Ron on the shoulders and said, "Bet you can't catch me!!"  
  
She teased him as she backed slowly away from him, allowing the raindrops to drench her hair and run down her face. It made her look really pretty.  
  
"Ginny! This is serious," Ron protested, "You could get ill!"  
  
A lot of the students stopped and were looking at them, no wander, their voices were loud.  
  
Ginny laughed, "So what's a little fever? I could go up to the nurse; she'd give me a potion-and bam! I'm OK again!"  
  
Maline was beginning to get the message, "Yeah, don't be such a spoil- sport, take advantage of the fun and worry later!"  
  
Maline and Ginny grabbed hands and began dancing.  
  
"Hey! This looks like fun!!"  
  
"Yeah! Come on! Lets join them"  
  
And in a couple of minutes, almost every one of the students began dancing, singing and playing around in the rain (with the exception of the Slytherins of course).  
  
Ginny glanced at Harry, who looked at her and grinned. Then in order to impress him, she put a the volume-increase charm on her voice and shouted to everyone who stopped and listen,  
  
"People! Repeat after me, ACCIO WELLIES!!"  
  
Soon, colourful Wellington booties were zooming out of the castle and going to their owners, who immediately put them on and began splashing in the puddles (The first, second and third years couldn't perform the charm yet so they had to go up to the castle and get them).  
  
From that moment on, Ginny Weasley became a socialized popular person. Especially with Harry, who seems distracted from Cho and joined in the rain fun.  
  
Some old girls didn't want to ruin their hairstyles or makeup and got raincoats or rain-hats to wear. Shameless couples (yeah, Draco and Hermione were one of them) began snogging on the grounds as the rain poured all over them.  
  
The prefects weren't too happy; they had been unsuccessful at trying to get the students to go back up to the castle where they'd be safe from catching an illness.  
  
At a shaded area of the school-grounds, a very grumpy and dry Cho sat and shot eye daggers at Harry and Ginny's direction, whom were both joking around and goofing up because of some silly rain.  
  
"Um, Cho?" said one of her friends, who was looking eagerly at the commotion. "It's really tempting to go be part of the fun. Can I go join them?"  
  
"No one's stopping you from acting like a baby!" Cho snapped, it was unlike her to act this bossy and grumpy. But she had seen through Ginny's motives and realized that she too, was after Harry. But Cho wasn't going to follow Ginny's stupid league of the rain schemes.  
  
Cho looked around her, tearing her eyes away from Harry and Ginny (who were the center of the attention). All she had with her were 2 of her most loyal friends! It was an outrage! She normally wouldn't even go to the bathroom without having at least 5 or 6 friends with her.  
  
"Ginny!" Cho thought, a mad glint in her eyes. "First you try and take Harry, and now my friends! I will get my revenge! Just you wait and see!"  
  
  
  
I'm SOOOO sorry you guys, but I had a chapter mix-up and had to delete the story and my previous three reviews from 3 wonderful reviewers. When I put the story back up again, I got 2 new reviews. Apologies to the past reviewers. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Threat

Chapter 5: The Threat  
  
Albus Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively to himself as he proudly watched the activities taking place in the rain out of the window. He performed a magical spell that caused a great, big bright colourful rainbow to appear on the grounds.  
  
"Wow!!"  
  
"That is just so cool!"  
  
Students were taking it for granted. Then Ginny said, "Peeps, I know a spell that will allow us to safely slide down it. Brebusterut!"  
  
All of a sudden the rainbow turned solid, everyone was finding it hard to believe that the usually shy and unnoticeable Ginny was acting so. popular.  
  
"All right everyone, be sensible, line-up and take turns sliding down this." Hermione ordered, being prefect.  
  
Ginny would've had the opportunity to be first in line, as she had performed the spell herself. But she chose to be just in front of Harry, who was behind Hermione in-line. The though having of Harry slide behind her was awesome, who knows if he'd hold her waist or something?  
  
"Wow Ginny, I'm impressed!" Hermione complemented, "Where did you learn that advanced spell?"  
  
"Oh, Bill used to perform it every winter before I came to Hogwarts when a rainbow came out. I still remember it."  
  
It was now Ginny's turn to slide down. She began climbing up then with a swish of magic she ended up sliding on her buttocks, like a ride on an amusement park. She touched the rainbow as she went up it; it felt like smooth solid wood. Then, she felt her body going over the curve, the wind blowing her hair. She then started to go down, she was just about to reach the end when the edge she was heading to disappeared! The rainbow was fading; she let out a shriek as she was thrown violently against the ground with a loud smash!  
  
She felt a pain shoot through her right leg, "My bones! Owwwwww, they're broken!"  
  
Then, with horror, as if things weren't bad enough already, Harry who was right behind her, landed on her with a thud! He leaned all his weigh on his hand with support, of which a sickening crunch was heard from.  
  
"My hand's broken!" Harry moaned.  
  
"Hurry! Move!" Ginny crawled away, pulling Harry to a safe destination where the people who still hadn't realized half the rainbow had disappeared couldn't land on them.  
  
Luckily, Ron and Hermione were the last and they managed to safely land on their buttocks.  
  
The staff began to realize that a lot students, in one way or another, were starting to get badly injured. And the rain was starting to get dangerously heavy so Professor McGonagall began shooing everyone up to the castle.  
  
Ginny leaned on Maline and another fellow 4th year Gryffindor, Sara to help her up to the hospital-wing.  
  
Madam Promfrey, the nurse, was shrieking. The hospital-wing had never been this crowded before. "Resign! I swear, if I could I would quit this job right now I would! Playing foolishly around in the rain!" the matron scolded, very angry indeed. "What were you people thinking? I don't think you were thinking at all!"  
  
Three quarters of the school students (Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors) were crammed in it.  
  
People who weren't injured but just had colds, fevers or whatever were lined up to take a goblet-full of the ill-ness cure given by house-elves (there's only one nurse to go around after all), large cauldron-fulls of this potion was being brewed by the house-elves too. Ginny could see Hermione beam, everyone now knew about slavery behind Hogwarts, she would probably get more members of the Society of the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (SPEW).  
  
As for the people who were injured, Madam Promfrey made them lay on beds and attended them, one by one, giving them each a lecture of disapproval and dozes of specific healing potions according to their injuries.  
  
Ginny, being one of the injured people (broken leg), was fortunately, lying in the bed next to Harry's (broken arm, ouch!). They both had to stay for the night; the nurse had given them bone-healing potion that would take effect over-night.  
  
Ginny and Harry talked; they were getting closer, the more time they spent together, until Ginny fell asleep as the moon rose, the lights went out and the hospital wing (finally) emptied.  
  
Harry, having just experienced another Voldemort dream (or nightmare) woke up. He lay there, thinking about his parents when all of a sudden he heard the hospital-wing door slowly creak open. Someone was sneaking in! He quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The footprints of the intruder were getting louder; they were approaching Ginny's bed now.  
  
Then, they turned around, headed for the door again, and left, closing it quietly behind them.  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and stared over Ginny's bed; there was a small piece of paper on top of Ginny's blanket. He reached out and grabbed it.  
  
He unfolded it and read,  
  
Ginny! Stay away from Harry! You'll be sorry if you don't, he's mine. Cho Chang, Ravenclaw.  
  
Harry stared at it in disbelief for another five minutes, and drifted off to sleep. He didn't notice it falling off his hands, onto the ground, and then magically vanish! (These magic-folk know how to handle litter, LOL). 


End file.
